


Who Gives A Shit Anymore?

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Other, depression is great, don't forget kids, fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 11:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15971510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere





	Who Gives A Shit Anymore?

Rick stared out at the morning, the dew caught the sunlight, making it shine like unwavering, tiny lights. It collected along miniature spider webs in the grass and on the leaves of the trees on the suburban street. He inhaled and took in a deep breath, filling his lungs to capacity with marijuana smoke before letting it out slowly. He didn't cough. He never coughed anymore. It would take something much stronger to make him do so.  
He blinked hard, his eyes feeling like they were covered in sandpaper. He'd sat there on the porch stoop, staring at the faint stars all through the night, sleep eluding him. Rick's keen ears picked up the, high, musical sound of birds twittering and watched as they made their way about their business, surviving and doing what they had to do.  
He inhaled again, taking in as much of that burning smoke as he could, hoping desperately that it could ease the pain that seized his chest. The colors of the sunrise we're all tinged with red and yellow, lighting clouds from beneath with brilliant oranges and various shades of peach. The moist, cool air of morning alighted on his skin as he stared out at nothing in particular. Because looking at all that supposed beauty, all he could feel was emptiness with an under layer of agony that he couldn't shake. It was something he'd have to wait out. He twisted his fore and middle finger into the hot ash, effectively extinguishing it. He stared out at that perfect morning and felt nothing.


End file.
